


【宁羞】虚惊一场

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	【宁羞】虚惊一场

从这间位于顶层的公寓客厅里的环形落地窗向下看去，是蚂蚁一样大小的匆忙行进的人群，汽车等比例缩小成了摩斯电码里的“哒”音，排成与横跨这座城市的河流平行的细线向两个方向流去。姜承録不讨厌这个，如果那些人能发发慈悲不再给他打电话，他甚至可以在这里看上一整天。  
但他喜欢的部分绝对不包括现在这样——他被按在这扇视角绝佳的落地窗上肏||干，额头和双手紧贴着冰凉的玻璃，身后的男人扣在他腰间的双手却有那么热，简直要把他烫坏了——看看他身上淫||靡的斑点印迹，也许他早已经被灼伤了也不一定。姜承録的生理泪水顺着玻璃流下去，他的头顶散发着热气，鼻头沁出汗水，我把这窗户弄花了，他这样想着，一面将后||穴里那根东西无意识地咬得更紧。  
身后的人松开一只手，那双骨节分明的大手沿着姜承録光滑的背一路向上，抚过他线条流畅的肩胛骨、紧实的前臂和修剪整齐的指甲，最后和他十指紧扣，动作温柔得和身后粗暴的顶撞判若两人。姜承録颤抖起来，他们都知道这意味着什么——下一个瞬间，他们一起攀上了顶峰。  
“啊……宁、宁！”  
高振宁把他翻转过来，清秀青年的额头都红了，姜承録背靠着落地窗半阖着眼平复呼吸，高振宁给他理理头发，低头吻住他因高||潮的余韵而微微张开的双唇。

“你吃什么？”  
姜承録从浴室出来就看到高振宁正翻着菜谱应用大皱眉头，他坐到他身边，柔软的布艺沙发在体重的作用下立刻形变，凹陷的方向正好让他顺势倒进高振宁怀里。高振宁把手机换到另一只手里去，腾出手来环住姜承録的腰，手指还绕着他没系好的浴袍带子。他说：“随便订点什么算了，我不太饿。”  
“那我挑吧。”高振宁随便翻了一页，递到他面前征求意见，姜承録扫了一眼，“都可以，都可以。啊，再给我削个芒果。”  
高振宁起身就去开冰箱。姜承録吃芒果不喜欢切成小方块，与他同高振宁的隐秘关系一样，抱着削好皮的一整只芒果吃让他有种过于自由的快感。姜家的小少爷家教严格，脊背要时刻挺得笔直，汤匙不能碰在碗上叮当作响，像这样弄得嘴边都是果汁的样子如果被礼仪老师看到，教鞭一定早落在背上。只有高振宁不会说什么，还懒洋洋地瘫在沙发里递给他抽纸。  
年轻人就是这点好，他们的不应期像海誓山盟的有效期一样短，草草吃过晚饭后二人又滚到床上去。姜承録用全部意志力支撑着打架的眼皮，直到身边高振宁的呼吸变得平稳而均匀，他从卧室里溜出来，仔细地系好衬衫最顶端的扣子以掩饰高振宁留下的吻痕，姜承録又向卧室里望了一眼，柔软的羽绒被和枕头之间露出一截肩膀，高振宁睡得很熟了。  
他关上门离开，路过客厅时闻到水果在空气中氧化的烂熟香气，那只吃了一半的芒果躺在茶几上的冷白瓷盘里，像被啃食得露出白骨的、落在海床上的死去的巨鲸。

 

姜承録把手里的香槟随意放在一个路过侍应生的托盘上，他知道这个时候，他该去邀请那位路小姐跳舞了。  
路小姐的父亲是政坛炙手可热的人物，这位路先生是从首都P城调来的，在A省一路青云直上，官越做越大，短短五年已经做到了省议会的秘书长。路小姐刚从欧洲留学回来，立刻被社交圈的目光黏住，此刻她正站在和其他官员高谈阔论的父亲身后，脸上挂着标准的社交微笑。姜承録走过去和路先生问好，对方见了他，很是了然的高兴：“去吧，你们年轻人跳舞聊天去，听我们说话也是无聊。”  
他挽着路小姐的手走进舞池，一曲小步舞曲，这时姜承録才看清她的脸：路小姐的五官组合得相当契合，形成一张明艳的美人脸，嘴角的微笑丝毫挑不出礼节上的错漏，姜承録却捕获到她眉目里的一点疏离，搭配上左眼角下的泪痣，显得有些怅然。  
一曲舞毕，路小姐额头有些汗意，要去阳台吹风，姜承録脱下西装外套给她披上，她忽然开口向他借手机：“被拖去化妆、梳头，临出门的时候忘了充电……”  
姜承録会意，贴心地去长桌给她挑点心，几分钟后估摸着她应该已经讲完，转身却见一名身材高大的男子牵着路小姐向这边走来，他肩宽腿长，有些暗的肤色衬得走在旁边的路小姐像个光滑的小号白陶娃娃。他把姜承録的外套递给他，脸上带着玩世不恭的微笑。  
“不好意思，我可以占用这位可爱的女士一点时间吗？”  
姜承録稍退后一步，向他点点头，这人的表情又变得真诚起来，他甚至在对方的眼神里看出感激的成分。路小姐向姜承録歉意地笑笑，擦肩而过时偷偷把手机塞给他。这是他第一次见高振宁。  
“那个人是谁？”  
“嗯？他啊，他是高家的少爷。”宋义进顺着姜承録的眼神向人群里看去，“你不认识他吗？”  
姜承録摇摇头，高家的公司总部在北方，近几年才把触手伸进A省。资本这东西就像滚雪球，成本越大滚得越快，高家是重工起家，凭借雄厚财力支撑在A省迅速打开了局面，甚至还让姜家吃了两次暗亏。姜承録在美国读了三年商学院，只听哥哥提过几次，说高振宁其人豪爽幽默，却绝对不缺脑子，只是身上富家公子的恣意劲重了点。他向舞池里看去，高振宁正揽着家族精挑细选出来要他追求到手的路小姐旋转，他们两个看起来也挺般配的，姜承録发自内心地称赞，路小姐的舞姿优雅流畅，无论舞伴是谁都游刃有余的娴熟。  
“Shyshy，”宋义进见四下无人才叫出外国同学给他起的外号，“你家决定要走路家的门路了？”  
姜承録点点头，新的开发项目即将落实，A省未来几年的工作重心都要向新区倾斜，按目前的情势来看，最有可能分管新区开发的就是这位路秘书长。姜家对这次的竞标势在必得，自然想多加几层保险，便想到了联姻这种在悠久历史中始终保持鲜活生命力的手段，招不在老，有用就行。  
宋义进见他不说话，以为他在为包办婚姻烦闷，安慰道：“路小姐长得漂亮，也没什么大小姐脾气。其实政治联姻也未必就不好，你看我和小钰，不也是家里安排的吗？咱们这些人说是对相亲多深恶痛绝似的，事实上只是讨厌糟糕的相亲对象而已。”  
“嗯，我心态还不错，放心。”小钰从女伴们身边向他们走来，姜承録和她问了好，善解人意地让出了身在曹营心在汉的宋义进。他这位儿时玩伴的爱情实在是乐透大奖一样的好运气，路小姐确实很不错，姜承録知道，比起糟糕的相亲对象，他们更讨厌的是直面家人眼里的自己——除了联姻以外对家族企业毫无助益的少爷。  
“这里有人坐吗？”姜承録的视野一下子变暗了，他抬起头，高振宁正指着旁边的位置询问他，背着光线让他看上去更高了。“没有人。”他摇头，示意对方请便，高振宁立刻像卸下个重物一般把自己扔进沙发，姜承録确信他听到真皮下的弹簧发出了一声惨叫。  
“这舞会可真累人。”高振宁长吁了一口气，把自己的领带扯松一点，露出颈部的全部皮肤。北方的风有这么厉害吗？姜承録注意到他脸上的坑洼。  
只有他们两个人坐在这个角落里，姜承録不知道他在自言自语还是在向他搭话，出于礼貌停下翻手机的动作回应道：“您的舞跳得很好。”  
对方被他一本正经的样子逗笑了，主动向他伸出手：“高振宁。你是？”  
“我是姜承録。”  
高振宁露出个恍然大悟的表情连连点头：“怪不得……我认识你哥哥。”你们很像，姜承録在心里补全了他没说出口的后半句，所有人都这么说，他用同样的方式回应道。  
路秘书长公务繁忙，这种场合总是提前退场，姜承録起身前去道了别，把路小姐一路送到门厅，回到座位上时见高振宁还在那里，只是姿势看上去更懒散了。这人似乎不喜欢侍应生反复打扰，干脆要了一整瓶威士忌自斟自饮，旁边的矮桌上摆着冰桶。  
高振宁见他回来，推给他另一个准备好的空杯子，洗得晶莹剔透的玻璃杯在桌面上划出一道水痕。姜承録喝不惯烈酒，只倒了一个杯底小口抿着。高振宁的笑带上了几分玩味，一边给他添冰块一边说：“加点冰压一压，酒气没那么重。你喜欢她？”  
低着头品酒的姜承録立刻从镜片后翻起眼睛看他，对方却一副丝毫不觉得自己过于直白的样子继续说下去：“刚才的事实在不好意思，哎，家里催得紧，都是为了完成任务。这样回去以后就可以说‘我今天已经在舞会上请了谁家的小姐跳过舞了’。如果你喜欢她，我再给你赔个不是。”  
“没事，这很正常。”姜承録对他毫不避讳的交浅言深有些吃惊，不禁在心里感叹哥哥实在看人极准——倒也不是他厉害，而是高振宁的性格在这个圈子里实在太独特了，张扬但不至于令人讨厌，适才三言两语就化解了一场潜在的误会，又有种不失真诚的轻狂。“我家里人倒很希望我喜欢路小姐。”他犹豫了一会儿，还是决定投桃报李，还给对方一句真话。  
“哈哈哈，不跟你抢，让给你让给你。”姜承録最不喜欢让这个字，无论是命令式的“让他怎样怎样”，或是对方这种哄孩子一般的退让，他都讨厌。可偏偏又托生在姜家少爷这个身份上，做得最多的就是执行家族的命令，其他人也多是看在家世和钞票的面子上对他近乎无底线的宽容。“不过我如果想的话，你一定抢不过我。”高振宁补充了一句，向他挑挑眉。  
这高振宁简直是个人精。姜承録被他激起了胜负心，他说：“您可以试试。”  
“试什么？试试谁能抢到开发区那块地皮？”  
“说起来我一直很好奇，您为什么会跑到A省来做地产。您家的工厂不是效益很好吗？”知晓政府意向的人不多，但在这些人眼里姜家的心思昭然若揭，跃跃欲试想染指这块蛋糕的人不是没有，这样直接点破的却只有高振宁一个。姜承録看看他的表情，几乎可以确定这个人是在逗他，索性把问题丢回去，跟他慢条斯理地打太极。  
“叫我高振宁就行，‘您’听着多别扭。地产赚钱嘛，攒点钱好结婚。”  
这句又是肉眼可见的假话了。现在的人脾气怪得很，不爱听遮遮掩掩真假参半的假话，因为个个自负聪明绝顶最讨厌上当，听了真话也讨厌，嫌人家又蠢又肉麻引起生理不适，偏偏这种离谱得极明显的假话最受欢迎。他们聊得投契，宴会结束时已经约下了周末一起打球。

“我的姜公子，还没起床？”  
被振动声吵醒的姜承録险些被高振宁的大嗓门震聋，他皱着眉头把手机拿到面前看了一眼时间，等电话那边自带免提效果的人讲完话才放回耳边：“高先生，今天是周日……”  
“可我一想到要见你，兴奋得六点多就醒了。”  
从舞会回来的姜承録旁敲侧击地了解到一些高振宁的事，知道这人的胡话信口拈来，因而不为所动：“这话你去和路小姐说，我可不信，你的话要打折听。”  
“也对，我们姜公子从来都是让别人上当，嗯？”  
“不如你熟练。我起床了，一会儿见。”  
“我去接你。”  
姜承録挂了电话便扎进浴室，冲凉、洗漱、吹干头发、挑选衣服，和每一天的流程别无二致。他提着球包下楼，起居室里静悄悄的，只有阿姨在厨房洗盘子。“大少爷一早就去了公司，夫人约好今天去做发型，也出门了。”阿姨见姜承録下来，连忙打开冰箱拿牛奶和培根，他本想叫住阿姨别忙，拿两片吐司就走，转眼想起自己洗澡时那份不自觉的雀跃，竟至于哼起歌来——都是高振宁，这人整天没个正经样子，你们我们的乱叫。想到这，姜承録转身去客厅取来哥哥扔在茶几上的报纸，坐下四平八稳地吃了个早餐。

“你这样我可要赢你了。”高振宁见姜承録把网球拍换到左手，停下发球的动作，跳过球网走过来。“累了就歇会儿。”  
“那可不一定。”  
“你还左右互搏？”高振宁不由分说地抓起他下意识藏在身后的右手，“怎么回事？”  
姜承録看着那道横贯手腕的伤疤被他拎出来晒在太阳下面，轻轻叹了口气：“高先生，我们好像才认识？”  
高振宁放下他的手也不是，继续握着也不是，连忙解释道：“我的意思是早知道你有伤，就去玩点儿别的了，也不是非要打球。”  
姜承録冲他该站的位置抬抬下巴，高振宁只得回到自己的发球区站好，不想自己连续几个算得上喂球的柔和平击都被对方猛抽回来。继续放水怕是要惹得这小少爷发脾气，高振宁打起精神和他认认真真对打，对方的力道也都透着求之不得的意思。高振宁手长脚长，发球点比姜承録高上许多，而姜承録反手打得最好脚下也灵活，尤其擅长打些刁钻古怪的角度。两人你来我往地打了两盘，谁也没在对方手里讨到便宜。这也不是奥运会，非得分个胜负出来，两个人体力都消耗得差不多了，干脆收拾了东西找地方吃饭。  
两个人面对面坐着等上菜，姜承録见高振宁时不时瞄一眼自己的手腕，刚才换衣服时他随手缠了点弹力绷带上去，想起自己刚才的态度，他主动开口：“不疼，很久了。”  
“小时候差点被人绑架……”  
“我猜也不是打架整的，我这样的人打架还差不多。”高振宁回忆起自己小时候的光辉事迹，颇有些尴尬地抓抓耳朵，“那时候我还总威胁和我打架的同学，要把他们塞进我家的炼钢炉里。等会，差点？”  
“嗯，我挣扎的时候把手腕划伤了，那些人也怕闹出人命和姜家彻底结仇，就把我扔在医院附近开车跑了。”  
“那会儿你多大？”  
“记不清了，反正是小学。”  
“你家人那会儿居然肯让你自己出门？”  
“怎么可能，我不想练琴，挨了打，偷跑出来的。”  
“我说呢，还以为你家居然这么清流，果然大家小时候过的日子都差不多啊，我平衡了。如果咱们俩那会儿认识就好了，就可以……”  
姜承録打断他的话，“就可以把绑架我的那伙人塞进你家的炼钢炉里，嗯？”  
“可以是可以，但没必要，别这么暴力。你不想练琴的时候就可以找借口跑到我家里玩——喻文波每次都这样。”这套说辞他前一阵和王柳羿说过一次，起因是喻文波喝断片吐了他一鞋，后来他被醒酒后的喻文波指着鼻子骂：“高振宁，我借口nmlgb。”  
“现在也不算晚。”相见恨晚变成虚惊一场，他们对视一笑。  
——TBC.


End file.
